Decode
by New Decade
Summary: Dinner with a friend is something simple...except if you live in Miami, then it is anything but simple. Post 9.02.


I've gotten one or two requests to do a fic based on the rather disappointing E/C moment from 9.02, in hopes I'll make it positive. I'll try not to disappoint. But I need to ask if I'm the only one losing faith in the writers over here? I mean, they set up this totally amazing relationship and they are letting it slide through the cracks! I swear, I think the fans know more than the writers do right now when it comes to their characters. Come on. After everything they've gone through they make her say "I love you like _family_" ?

But I've done a bit of googling and one of the websites say it'll be season 9 when we find out if E/C will stay together or not. Now, I'm an optimist at heart and would like to believe that the last three years of hope for their relationship won't fall through and will end on a high note that we Hiphugger fans appreciate.

Please, if you know of spoilers, do _**not**_send them to me, I'm trying to detox from them. Please and thank you :)

At first, this story was to describe why Calleigh felt the way she did in the locker room...but the words wouldn't click and so I decided to just make it into something different other than sad. But if they keep going in this direction, another sad fic will be written soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, it's characters and I need to give the band Paramore credit for inspiring the title of this fic.

* * *

From her perspective, there was a mixture on confusion and something that could have resembled hurt on his face. But she couldn't be sure, as her view had been partially blocked by the angle at which she was standing. The lockers were aligned perfectly, but peeking around the corner to get a decent view of how Delko's face _really _looked was near impossible when she was trying to abstain from being seen. Maybe if she had that palm-sized camera on her she would have been able to zoom in on Delko's features to see if he was truly confused about the conversation he and Duquesne had just had or if that was just his nonchalant demeanor about the situation. Unfortunately for Erica, the only piece of technology she had on her person was the handheld recorder, which she now bitterly pressed "stop" on.

Erica realized this was a whole time low for her, spying on two CSIs for a story. But after today's remark from a certain choirboy quarterback, Erica was desperate to redeem some dignity. She could see herself reporting the story with a new spring in her step as she revealed the fraternization between two of Miami-Dade's finest; once that was out, no one would remember her blunder of today.

At least, that had been the original plan when she crept back inside MDPD to record anything that could be the least bit piquant for her broadcaster. Only when she saw the two talking did she grasp that it wasn't flirtatious or scandalous, rather a conversation of which Duquesne had said she was going out for dinner with a friend. At that phrase, Erica's breath had caught and two words protruded into her eager mind: playful banter.

But as the conversation continued, it became clear to her Delko had no clue of which dinner she was talking about, even throwing in the fact how "it wasn't any of his business." Erica found herself gripping the rectangular device harder as anxiety grew. How could they possibly be saying this?

The discussion progressed and Erica thought that her prayers had been answered when she heard Duquesne say the words "You know I love you," but those words fell flat when she concluded her statement with "like family." The only thing that could top those words was Delko's response: "That is what we are."

Erica's mouth had fallen open, as though her jaw had been dislocated and couldn't stay closed, her lips smacking against each other as her jaw fell. Family? _Family? _Those two couldn't be family, not in the way they were referring at least. Unless Erica was mistaken, they had been referring to the family you have a lengthy chat with at family reunions, who's blood was yours and who you exchanged Christmas cards with every year because you were that close. When she associated these two with family she was thinking of a more marital agreement, that's the _only _way they could be categorized as family.

_If you two are "family", then you are sure as hell committing incest, _Erica thought as she shook her golden head.

But Duquesne had long since departed from the locker room, leaving Delko alone…well, he thought he was alone. Erica saw Delko take a deep breath as he closed his eyes, almost as though he was trying to figure something in his head. Whether or not he reached the solution of his dilemma, Erica couldn't be certain. All she could gather from her observations was that Delko still held a lot of frustration within him as he had closed his locker door with a little bit more force than necessary before semi-storming out of the room.

Puzzled and discouraged, Erica stepped finally stepped out of her deceitful stance and looked down the bare row of lockers in which Delko had just left. Nibbling on the inside of her cheek on where to go from there, Erica admitted defeat for today. Once again, CSI had made her look like a fool and failed to deliver her the story she felt was in their debt to her.

Sighing in frustration, Erica turned on her heel, about to exit through the South door, only to come face-to-face with yet anther CSI. His face was disapproving, his arms were crossed and his face was hard, a few frown lines forming due to it. Erica took a moment to catch her breath from the shock of him suddenly just appearing there; she hadn't even heard him walk up behind her.

"You've been hanging around with Lieutenant Caine too long," she commented, referring to how Horatio had the ability to make his presence unnoticed until he felt it needed to be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan asked with a sigh, ignoring her snide comment.

"Nothing," Erica lied, crossing her arms to mirror his posture.

"Really?" Ryan scoffed. "Because it looks like you were spying on my colleagues to recover from you career incinerating interview…jackal," he added, smugly.

Erica narrowed his eyes at him. Erica heard been called many things in her life, most nastier than jackal such as bitch, lunatic and sweet pea, an acerbic comment made by Duquesne years ago. But a jackal was something both unexpected…and below the belt.

She quickly diverted the conversation back to her original purpose here.

"Did you hear what they just said?" Erica asked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, unlike you, I was trying to block it out while getting ready to head out," Ryan shrugged.

"That's not a straight answer," Erica pointed out with a smirk. "Meaning you heard everything."

"What if I did?" he sighed.

"Do you really belief all that…that…crap about them just being friends?" Erica questioned.

"Yes," Ryan nodded, matter-of-factly. "Actually, I do."

"W-what?" Erica stuttered, incredulously. "There is no way those two can just be friends."

"Apparently, they can…they are."

Erica squinted at him, Ryan instantly felt as though he was being x-rayed by an evil scientist.

"You're just covering for them because Delko saved your ass on that ledge today," Erica sneered, almost certain she was correct.

Ryan chuckled, lightly, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, Erica," he sighed. "I'm just giving you the facts. Something you should really stick to every now and then," he added, icily, before turning around to exit they way she had been planning to leave.

Ryan took no more than three steps away from the door when Walter stepped away from the wall he was leaning against to catch up with Ryan. Erica hadn't been the only one spying, Walter had become a little James Bond himself. The only difference was that Walter had been there to hear what Ryan was going to say when he confronted Erica, Ryan knowledgeable of his presence the entire time. Erica had been there for her own personal gain, whereas Ryan and Walter were there for their friends.

"Well played, Wolfe," Walter nodded with a smile as he clapped Ryan on the back. "You think she bought it?"

"No," Ryan shook his head in mild disappointment.

"No? What do you mean no? That was a pretty convincing stand," Walter argued.

"She's too smart for it. You don't know Erica Sikes like I do, Walter. She's evil, she's diabolical and she knows that something is up."

"But what about Calleigh and Delko's little talk, do you think she bought that?"

"I don't know," Ryan shrugged. "But even if she didn't she has no solid evidence to prove a romance. Besides, who would trust a jackal that could talk?"

Walter let out a bark of laughter and nodded. They could be certain of one thing, Eric and Calleigh were going to be Sikes free for tonight.

* * *

Calleigh sat in the booth at the back of the elegant restaurant, sipping her water as she waited for her "friend" to arrive. She rolled her lips impatiently, tasting the fruity lip-gloss she had applied earlier while doing so. They had made these reservations a week ago for a well earned night off together, she couldn't remember the last time they actually went out together, just the two of them. Calleigh loved the evening drinks with the team as much as the next CSI, but it was one thing to be talking and laughing with a group of friends and them unable to show any affection toward the other without an accumulation of jokes being made at them afterwards. However, the idea of the two of them to have an intimate night together out in public was very inviting this evening.

Everything had been so discomposed the last few weeks, especially the weight of Jesse's death still weighing on them like cinder blocks on their shoulders, and Calleigh was looking forward to an evening without worries, without the stress of work. Nothing on this planet could seem more sublime in this moment then a calm night with the man she loved more than life. No victims, no suspects, no atrocity, just her and Eric.

Calleigh ran her hand over the front of the black satin of the dress she had changed into after leaving the lab, making a final attempt to smooth out all the wrinkles from her ensemble. With a quick glance at her watch, the face of the clock reading five 'til seven, Calleigh converted her eyes to watching the door by the maitre d' stand. Calleigh allowed herself to relax, she was here a bit earlier than intended and with the amount of enthusiasm building in her it was her own fault that would be waiting in minor anxiety for the next few minutes

Calleigh drummed her fingers on the table, her fingertips tapping the soft white tablecloth that draped over the table. She tried to resist looking at her watch again, the idiom a watched kettle never boils arising in her mind. Eric would be here any moment, she was certain of it, but she had to take evening traffic into consideration as well as the fact her excitement about this night with him was prolonging the wait.

But after what felt like an eon of waiting, Calleigh ceded and looked down at the small face on her watch, reading that it had just turned seven-thirty. Calleigh suddenly felt very uneasy about Eric's delay, he shouldn't have been this late despite the slightly enhanced commute. She looked at the table and grabbed the stem of her glass, taking another sip of water through pursed lips. She looked passed the rim of the glass to see the silverware still rolled neatly within their napkins, as untouched as the other glass of water by her side.

_Ten more minutes, _she decided as she set her glass back on the table. _I'll give him ten more minutes._

Calleigh allowed her eyes to look at the unoccupied spot in the booth that was to be Eric's seat and prayed that he would soon fill it soon. Calleigh went back to tapping her fingers on the table, now traveling at an increased tempo. The repetitious beat continuing until she heard the maitre d' speak from across the room.

"Yes, your company has already arrived," she heard him say, making her automatically look up, and that's when she saw him.

Eric walked towards her, a grin on his loving face. He was dressed handsomely in a black tuxedo, not a hair out of place. Calleigh couldn't help but return the smile he bestowed upon her, aside from the fact he was next to impossible to be upset with, she wasn't about to let his tardiness ruin a still perfectly good night.

"Hey," Eric greeted her, grinning at the sight of her.

"Hi," she replied, returning his smile.

Eric slid into the booth beside her and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed almost distant, as though his mind was somewhere else, busying calculating something. He moved to wrap an arm around her waist, Calleigh shivering slightly as his warm hand grazed over her back, due to the lack of material tailored there.

"You look beautiful," Eric whispered to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Calleigh smiled, toying with the collar of his shirt. "For a moment there I thought you weren't going to show."

"And stand you up?" Eric asked, as though the thought was sinful. "Never."

Calleigh chuckled, smoothing the white of his shirt with her hand before putting her lips to his.

Calleigh's lips caressed his, but there was something different about how his lips reacted. She felt a response and the same endearment as he kissed her back, but he also seem hesitate; it was a side of Eric Calleigh seldom saw, especially around when he was with her.

Calleigh gently pulled out and gave him a somber look, making sure she kept her face friendly so he wouldn't feel too pressured to answer her question.

"What's wrong?" she asked, softly.

"Nothing," he answered and it was almost believable, except he answered too fast for her liking.

The corners of Calleigh's mouth twitched as she tried to prevent a smile from coming to her face.

"You are a truly terrible liar, Eric," Calleigh sighed. "You know you can talk to me, what's going on?"

Eric didn't want to confide this trouble in his heart in her, something he very rarely refused to do. But he knew that the thoughts in his mind shouldn't have to be discussed with her, even if they did concern her…concerned them.

"We don't have to worry about it tonight," he assured her.

"What is _it, _exactly?" Calleigh asked, getting more and more anxious about this secret. "Eric, you know I hate suspense, so why are you torturing me?"

Eric sighed in defeat, he should have know she wouldn't let this go. That's why she was a great CSI, she wouldn't stop until she got the answers needed…it was a trait she carried with her everywhere and applied to everything.

"Okay," Eric said, softly. "Ryan called me as I was pulling into the parking lot outside, that's why I was late. He said that Erica was snooping in the locker room when we…"

"When we were talking," Calleigh nodded in understanding. "I guess that whole decoy idea of ours came in handy after all. Did she buy it?"

"She is in denial about the situation, but Ryan thinks she'll catch on eventually," Eric sighed, his tone agitated.

Calleigh ran an exasperated hand through her hair as she leaned into Eric, his arm tightening around her.

"I've always felt like our every move, ever aspect of our relationship, is being watched," Calleigh confessed. "Either by IAB, Erica or-," Calleigh cut herself off to compose her thoughts so they could make sense in her mind. "Guess we weren't convincing enough," she sighed.

"I don't know," Eric disagreed. "You were _very _convincing in there. For a moment there I thought you really wanted nothing to do with us anymore."

Calleigh laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Why would I want nothing to do with this?" Calleigh asked, reaching up to slide her hand across his chest. "Why would I throw it away after everything that we've been through?"

"Well," Eric shrugged. "This 'friend' you could have met here may have been special, but instead you're stuck here with me."

"I did meet my _friend _here," Calleigh pointed out. "And he is special. In fact, I love him."

"Love him like family?" Eric tested.

"He's more than that. You love your family, but you don't _fall_ _in_ love with them and this friend I have fallen hopelessly in love with," Calleigh promised. "Even though, apparently, he can be a bit gullible."

"Really? Gullible, uh?" Eric asked in mock surprise. "It could be the fact that maybe _you _are just a bit too convincing."

"Hey, I'm a defense attorney's daughter," she shrugged. "There is something wrong with me if I'm not the slightest bit convincing."

Eric smiled and reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, your friend finds that quality very sexy," he whispered before leaning into press his lips back to hers for the second time that evening.

His lips were warm and soft, immense intensity of affection brewing between the set of lips; this was the kissing Calleigh knew, the kind she would gladly dedicate hours to fulfilling. There was no distraction in Eric's lips this time, they were solely focused on one another, letting Erica Sikes and her juvenile exigency for slander elude their minds for a few moments.

Calleigh gently leaned out, breaking the kiss as she rested her forehead against Eric's.

"Eric?" she whispered.

"Um?"

"How long would it take me to convince you that what I'm hungry for isn't on the menu here and that we should drive home to find it there?" Calleigh asked, seductively, raising an alluring eyebrow.

Eric chuckled and unwound his arm from around her waist so his fingers could brush freely up and down her spine; Calleigh shivered as goosebumps rose on her back.

"Not long, considering I was thinking the exact same thing," Eric murmured, gently sliding their bodies out of the booth and leading her towards the door.


End file.
